Eating facilities and other locations often provide disposable cutlery utensils such as a knife, a fork, a spoon, a spork, and the like in dispensing bins for retrieval by a customer. Although such arrangements provide for easy and economical dispensing of the cutlery utensils as compared to sets of utensils being separately wrapped in plastic sleeves, the dispensing bins generally must be manually restocked with the cutlery utensils. Specifically, the cutlery utensils may be packaged and shipped to the facility in one package and then manually transferred to the dispensing bins as needed. Moreover, the dispensing bins may or may not be easy to relocate or suitable for outdoor events or other types of temporary uses requiring the transport of the cutlery utensils.
There is thus a desire for an improved cutlery utensil dispensing package. Such an improved cutlery utensil dispensing package may be suitable for shipping and transporting the cutlery utensils therein while also providing for easy dispensing of the cutlery utensils therefrom. Moreover, such a package may be easily openable and reclosable.